clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:IchMachMucke/Kommendes Update "anders" als jedes andere davor/@comment-89.204.153.12-20170502190012
যাদের ইংরেজি পরতে চুলকানি হয়,তারা দূরে থাকুন** • • • • #May_2017_Update !!!! • • #LEAKED_SNEAK_PEEKS !!!! • #Sneak_peek_1: • Finally supercell released the sneak peeks of the great massive update (only in some forums).This update was intended to bring the players back who have left the game.Now the sneak peeks are here and this update has much more changes than other updates. • #Town_Hall_11: • New troop (Elixir): Ice-wizard is back again,but this time permanently.Available in the barrack level 13.There are total 3 levels.Now its time to freeze the defenses with a chill of cryoblast !! • New troop (Dark elixir): Behold of the new Master of Chaos ! This flying mystical being will damage multiple buildings (just like a multi-moded inferno tower) with its dark channel of negative energies.This unit can't be donated as a clan castle reinforcement due to its housing space being 40.It has a massive HP (more than a dragon but less than a lava hound at equilibrium).Moreover,it is said that this troop will be the most expensive among other dark elixir troops.This troop is available in dark barrack level 8 and can be upgraded only upto level 2. • New spell (Elixir) : Now bring back your fallen troops to life once again with the Resurrection spell ! This spell while casted,any troops dying within its radius and time of its effect will be alive again with a certain amount of HP for a limited time.This spell takes 3 spell spaces and has a very large radius (slightly larger than rage spell) but has a very short duration and resurrected troops only last for 15 second.Upgrading the spell will increase the amount of HP of the resurrected troops.This spell is available on spell factory level 6 spell factory to level 6 won't increase spell storage capacity unlike other levels. • •Wall breaker level 7,Pekka level 6 on the horizon. • •Level 8 archer,barbarian and goblin with massive HP and damage. • •A new air defense is added • •A new seeking air mine and air bomb is added. • •New trap levels (except giant bomb) including spring trap also that can now pop-up 4 troops instantly of housing space 5. • •Air sweeper level 7 • •Army camp level 9 (per camp increased troop capacity is 6). • •All walls can now be upgraded to level 12. • •Balloon level 8 and lava hound level 5. • •Freeze spell level 6 and earthquake spell level 5. • •Valkyrie level 6,witch level 4 and wizard level 8. • •Some appearances of Th 11 defenses are changed. • •Dark elixir drill level 7,elixir collector and gold mine level 13. • • #Townhall_10+: • •New spell (dark) : Now reveal and disarm the enemy's hidden traps with this new Trigger spell ! Having a spell capacity 2,this dark spell is available in the dark spell factory level 5. • •Balloon level 7 and lava hound level 4 is now available on TH 10 ! • •Healer level 5 • •Witch level 3 is now available. • Healing spell level 7 and rage spell level 6 is now available. • • #Other_game_changes : • •Reduced upgrade cost and time for some troops. • •Air bomb now deals 1.5X damage to balloons. 2 air bombs packed together of max level will always kill instantly a group of balloons of max level. • •Giant level 7 & 8 damage and HP increased. • •Witch's damage slighly increased and reduced training cost by 50 dark elixir at every level. • •Goblins no longer target clan castle as their favourite priority. • •War matchmaking improved. • • #New_additional_changes: • •We all have been waiting for the new changes that are coming in the game.But all changes aren't revealed yet and they will be available in the next sneak peeks.The additions are : • • •Clan perks have been added for clan level 11 to 15 including increased member capacity. • •New sleep/defend button for clan castle.While in sleep mode,your cc troops won't defend against an enemy raid but your troops will die if your enemy troops manage to destroy the clan castle. • •Outlying area of the village increased. • •New ship ! This ship will give off resources and gems every 24 hours.The player can choose any one of the resources or gems according to his wish.The amount of resources increase at higher town hall levels. • •Resources from treasury can be donated to a clanmate (not from village resources).However there are some limitations. • •Friendly challenge can now directly be sent to clash friends. • •Your village can now be viewed from 0 drgree to 180 degree. • •6th builder hut is now available for 5000 gems.However,only Th 10 or higher can summon it. • •More 50 single player mission bases (goblin bases) has been added with lots of resources and with dark elixir also.Higher bases contain X-bow,Inferno tower and Eagle artillery. • •You can now give your own made names to your heroes but that won't change the stats of hero. • •New decorations added (national flags) and new languages added. • • • Hopefully that's all we got.These are obtained from a secret supercell forum and aren't disclosed to public websites and pages. This is only the first sneak peek and there are more to go ! To get the latest sneak peeks stay tuned with me.